Dust ruffles or bed skirts are pieces of cloth used to prevent dust from collecting under a bed. Installing traditional bed skirts typically requires two persons because removal of the mattress is often far too heavy for a single person to remove alone. The difficulties of installing a bed skirt are often multiplied because traditional bed skirts are not formed to fit to the box spring but are oversized creating an additional need to lift the heavy mattress and re-fit. The traditional bed skirt is difficult to use and decreases the likelihood of wanting to clean, change or even use a bed skirt.